Broken Promise
by PlasticHearted
Summary: One Shot. Remus broke his promise to Tonks. What was it? Why does it mean so much? Read and Reveiw! Rating for language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am nothing.

**Broken Promise**

"TONKS!" Remus Lupin shouted as he jumped in front of her to save her from the spell a death eater just screamed at her. The blue light hit him and he felt an icy sensation running up his spine. He was frozen to the ground, he couldn't move at all. In the distance he heard someone scream his name. His eyes were out of focus and he could only make out a mass of blurry pink. The mass was sobbing loudly and he knew that it was Nymphadora.

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" A young boy about the age of 5 screamed at the monster that was coming towards him. The monster had every intension of hurting him. The boy was cornered against a huge tree. "No...please..." He pleaded. The Monster grabbed him and pushed him up against the tree. The young boy was sobbing. The dog-like creature bite his upper arm and with one paw scratched his face at a diagonal. The creature huffed in his face and let the boy drop to the ground and he turned around and left. All the boy could think was 'Why didn't I listen to mum when she told me to come inside?'_

Remus' vision was starting to grow worse. He felt arms wrapped around him and tears falling on his face. "Don't leave me, Remus..." He heard a voice whispered in his ear. He tried to move his lips and tell her he loved her. But like the rest of his body, it was immobile.

_11 year old Remus ran through a brick barrier to see a maroon train steaming. He looked around and saw many kids hugging their parents good-bye. His were right behind them. Both his mum and dad had a hand on each of his shoulders. _

"_Knock 'em dead kid-o" His father told him while he scooped him into his grasp. _

"_I love you, Remus, be sure to write." His mother said with tears streaming down her face as it was her turn to hug him good-bye. _

"_I will, mum." He said_ _as he turned to leave. "And...I love you, too." He said as he beamed at them and boarded the train._

Lupin felt his head move, and it wasn't his doing. The pink mass was closer to him now and he assumed that she had put his head in her lap. She was still sobbing, but not nearly as loud.

"_Do you mind if I sit here?" Remus asked three other boys who were also going to be entering their first year at Hogwarts._

"_Of course we don't mind." Said the one sitting nearest the window. He had shaggy black hair and pale, grey eyes. "I'm Sirius."_

"_I...didn't think you were joking anyway..." Remus said unsurely. _

"_No, that's my name, Sirius Black, and this is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew." He said as he pointed to the two other boys._

"_Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't realize...I'm Remus Lupin." He said as James laughed. He looked around at the three boys. Could they possibly be his first ever friends?_

Remus felt cold lips against his forehead. "Don't leave me, baby. I need you here. Don't leave me." He heard the voice whisper again.

_Remus followed the tunnel underneath the Womping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. He hated having to do this every month. He transformed in the top bedroom of the house. That morning he hear a knock at the door. Had someone followed him? He opened the door back in his normal, teenage boy form. He moaned as his three best friends stood there. Petrified._

"_You're...a..." Sirius stammered. _

"_Werewolf." Remus finished for him. "Don't hate me, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I understand if you never want to speak to me again..." _

"_Don't be a prat." James said grinning. "Of course we want to speak to you again, we need someone to copy essays from."_

_Remus laughed. He knew that at that moment he had found friends for life._

He heard more than just sobbing now. He heard people yelling at Tonks to get up and fight. She didn't say a word, and she didn't move. Remus heard Hermione's voice. She gasped. "Oh no...Professor Lupin..." She said as she started to weep as well.

"_C'mon, Lily, you know you have a burning passion for me, just one date._" _James pleaded. _

"_If I accept, will you never ask me out again?" Lily asked, her brow raised._

"_If that's what you want." James said._

"_Alright then."_

"_Alright?"_

"_Yes, alright."_

_Remus saw James' face light up. Lily had finally accepted a date with James. After 6 years of pleading from James. _

"_Meet me at seven here in the common room."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_The sooner the better." James said still smiling as he went up to the common room. _

"HERMIONE! TONKS! GET UP!" Harry screamed at them after he cast a spell at another Death Eater. Tonks just shook her head and Hermione stood. "C'mon, Tonks. He is gone."

_Remus was walking back up to the common room from studying down in the library when he bumped into someone and knocked them down. Remus looked down at Lily who was smiling brightly at him. _

"_I'm sorry Lily." He said as he put out his hand to help her up. _

"_It's alright Remus." She said with a bright look in her emerald eyes. She grasped his hand, but instead of getting herself up, she pulled him down. Remus laughed as he landed on top of her. "Nice of you to drop in, Remus." She said joking._

"_Well...you know." Remus said smiling at her when he realized how close they really were. His body pressing against hers. Their lips_ _about two inches apart. Without even thinking Remus pushed his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him back. And they didn't break apart for what seemed like days. _

"_I'm sorry, Lily..." He said as he quickly stood up._

"_Don't be..." She said smiling at him._

"_But...James...Your engaged to James."_

"_Happily. But there are some things that he just doesn't need to know. I'd like you to be alive for the wedding...besides, it was an accident. No harm done...right?" Remus could tell she was trying to convince herself and decided it was not a good idea to tell her it wasn't an accident, it was something he'd wanted to do for a very, very long time. _

"No...he isn't. He promised he would never leave me." She whispered. "HE PROMISED!" She screamed at Hermione. "He promised..." Hermione knelt back down, forgetting the current surroundings and put her arms around Tonks who still held onto Remus.

"_You may kiss the bride." James looked into Lily's eyes, his smile wide and kissed her. He kissed the same sweet lips that Remus had kissed just weeks before. Remus had a fake smile plastered on his face. Tears in his eyes, and even though he was at a wedding, they were not tears of joy._

Slowly Tonk's hair turned from the vivid pink hair to a pale, mousy brown, her original color. She looked down at the engagement ring Remus had given to her six months earlier.

_Remus was sitting at the back of the room during the ceremony. People all around him were crying. James and Lily Potter were defiantly very well known, and loved people. As he listened to people talk about the two of them he felt more and more empty inside. He left the funeral early but returned later that night. He didn't say anything until the next morning. He looked down at the two graves. "I love you Lily Evans." He said softly as he turned and walked away. _

The shouting of spells suddenly stopped. The only thing Remus could hear any longer was Tonks whispering to herself through her crying and Hermione trying to comfort her.

"_Nympadora..." Remus said slowly. "I want to tell you something I've only told one other person, ever."_

"_Alright. Shoot." Tonks said smiling at him. "What is it?"_

"_I love you." He said unsure of how she would react. "I love you more than anything." He said still half-smiling at her. _

"_Oh, Remus..." Tonks said with a tear in her eye. "I love you, too!" She said as he pulled her into a long kiss. They finally broke apart and Remus smiled at her again. She beamed back and without meaning to, her nose changed into a pink, pig-shaped one. They both started laughing._

"I love you, Remus John Lupin. I love you with everything I am." Tonks whispered in his ear. Hermione still assumed he was dead. He wasn't. He couldn't. He promised.

_Tonks and Remus we walking along the beach hand-in-hand. They hadn't been in a long time and decided to apperate. Remus suddenly stopped and just stared at her. "You're beautiful, Nymphadora." He said still looking at her. He got down on one knee and Tonks gasped. _

"_I love you with everything I am. I would do anything for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long or short it may be. Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a little box out of the pocket of his robes. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. _

"_On one condition. Promise you will never leave me."_

"_I promise." He said still smiling at her. He knew he shouldn't make such a promise...but he loved her too much not to. _

"_In that case, of course I will marry you Remus." She said as he placed the ring on her finger._

She looked down at her stomach. She began to cry harder and Hermione wrapped her arms around Tonks a little harder. She then knew he was gone. "Damn it Remus. It should have been me." She said loudly. She looked at her love again. "If it's a boy...I'll name him after you...hoping he will be half the man you were. And if it is a girl...I'll name it Nymphadora...hoping that one day she will find a man who makes even that name sound beautiful. And I'll tell our child how much I love you...and how you broke your promise to me."

A/N - How did you like it? Please Reveiw:)


End file.
